Dominance
by Random and Yet Not
Summary: *Request* Kate learns the meaning of dominance and uses it on Humphrey. If you got ideas for the story, I'd be glad to hear them.
1. Chapter 1

Kate was laying at the edge of the lake alone, staring at her reflection. Around her, her few friends were chatting about something she wasn't paying much attention to. The rays of the sun beaming over her was making her feel a little dazed. The topic of the girls who didn't have any mates yet was partly why her mind drifted away. It was a beautiful day, might as well take the time to enjoy it, Kate thought as she waited for her friends to talk about something else. Little did she know the topic was going to be focused on her and Humphrey.

"Kate?" asked a slim figured tan wolf, Kate known as Tonya. "We're talking to you."

"Sorry," said Kate quickly, a little embarrassed on how all her friends were looking at her. "I was daydreaming. What were you saying?"

"Have you and Humphrey taken your relationship to the next level?" asked a dark gray girl. "What's Humphrey like?"

"Uh... we haven't actually gotten that far," muttered Kate sheepishly, swivelling her ears a little.

"You haven't had sex with him yet?" asked Tonya. "We were all wondering since he's an omega... are you going to let him lead?"

All her friends ears suddenly perked up and leaned their heads in a little closer. Clearly interested in what Kate had to say, she honestly didn't know what to say because she hadn't thought much about it. True, she was the alpha in their relationship but Humphrey was a male.

"Well, Humphrey is the male," said Kate. "We all know how it works. I don't think we need to press more on the subject."

"So you're just going to let him _get on_?" inquired one of her other friends. "Come on, Kate since you're the alpha and he's an omega, you should treat him like one."

"I'm not going to treat him like dirt!" defended Kate, a little fire rising in her eyes. How dare they say that to me, she thought angrily. I thought they were my friends and accepted us as mates, like everyone else. "

"No Kate, you misunderstood us," Tonya spoke up. "What Diana meant was that with Humphrey being a male omega, you should show him who's boss. You know," she added, seeing Kate looking confused, "dominance. Let him know that you can and will be on top."

Losing embarrassment over the topic, Kate started laughing now that this was all becoming interesting. The thought of herself being on top of Humphrey was totally ludicrous. Expressing the thought to her friends, Tonya immediately came to respond, "Kate, we all love you as our friend and think you're going to be an excellent leader but you got a lot to learn about dominance. Luckily we can teach you just how to do it. By the time we're through with you, you'll have Humphrey knowing exactly who is the boss in dominance."

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Kate showing her dominant Alpha side!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know about this anymore," said Kate uncertainly. "I never even mated with Humphrey yet and I want the first time to be special."

The sun was setting, dinner had been served, most of the pack were heading to their dens and Humphrey was due back any time now. A week had passed since Kate's friends taught her about the things she could do to him. How she shouldn't take no for an answer, make him obedient to her commands and for some reason, tie knots out of a rope they found hanging from a tree. When Kate asked what it was meant for, Tonya snickered before saying, "To keep Humphrey quiet."

Now gathered all around outside their den, the wolves faces didn't seem pleased with Kate backing out at the last minute. It was Tonya who came forth to her words. "You're basically not going to be mating," she explained. "This is all about dominance which means Humphrey is _not _allowed to do anything to you. You are in charge tonight. And remember: _never take no for answer_. You got the ropes?"

"Yeah..." replied Kate, looking over her shoulder and into the den. "It's in there. Is it really necessary?"

"Not unless you want him complaining all night as you dominate him and take out all your fun," told Tonya. "No doubt he will so you better have him muzzle-tied before you start... maybe his feet as well. He might try to run away so be strict as you rope him up."

"Alright," said Kate, remembering on how they taught her to be strict. She didn't need to ask how to make him submit for starters.

"Here he comes now!" whispered one the friends urgently.

"OK, OK!" Tonya whispered back and turned to Kate. "Look forward to hearing what happens. Make us proud, Alpha girl." As Tonya walked away with her friends, passing by Humphrey, she smiled widely at him. "Have a good night, Humphrey."

"You too, Tammy," responded Humphrey, waving.

Shortly greeting each other wand rubbing noses, they both went into their den. Feeling extremely nervous as they walked, Kate's eyes found the ropes they chewed into three different pieces laying on the floor. The unsuspecting Humphrey easily went to go lay down in his favorite spot and lied down, closing his eyes. Picking up the rope with her teeth, Kate steadily began to move towards him. Do I tie up his feet or muzzle first, she wondered, observing him.

"Aren't you gonna come to..." Humphrey began opening his eyes and abruptly stopped talking, seeing the ropes hanging in Kate's jaws. "What's with the rope?" he asked puzzled.

Recalling in her dominance training, Kate knew she was supposed to say something cute like, _'It's for you, you silly omega,' _or _'Shut up and stay still!' _Crossing her eyes to stare at her muzzle, she froze up and dropped them out of her mouth.

"Nothing," said Kate quickly. "I just felt like chewing on some rope before bed. Helps me relax my jaws."

"Oh..." said Humphrey looking at her awkwardly for a second. "OK then."

Closing his eyes and laying his head down again to try and sleep, Kate sighed deeply knowing she failed miserably in being dominant tonight. Seeing as she had no choice now, she took a spot next to Humphrey and started lightly gnawing on the ropes. The girls are gonna be upset with me tomorrow, thought Kate gloomily. They were actually looking forward to just hearing about it instead of being the dominant alpha. But now it was all a big no show and no tell.

An hour into the night, Kate was still awake thinking about the let down she was going to tell her friends. Then feeling her side being brushed by Humphrey, she looked over to see him starting to wake up.

"Got to go answer the call of the wild," murmured Humphrey sleepily.

Like I really needed to know that, thought Kate curling herself up tighter. Tail slightly shifting out a little, she could suddenly feel how warm Humphrey's body made his spot. Wondering on whether she should go ahead and do what she was thinking, she made up her mind and shifted over the spot (Humphrey's spot). So nice and warm... Maybe this is how the dominance should begin.

In a minute, Humphrey came back seeing Kate had overtaken his spot and was looking right at him. Was she playing a game with him or something, wondered Humphrey. Kate knew how much he loved his spot and that she respected that for him.

"Decided to keep my spot warm for me?" asked Humphrey, grinning slightly. "Thank you."

"I own the entire den tonight," replied Kate trying to sound serious and making up it as she went. "You're lucky I don't make you sleep outside." Humphrey chucked nervously. "Um, that's really funny, Kate. a bit late for jokes though. Can I have my spot back now?"

"No, you can't, Humphrey," stated Kate, rising up and walking towards him, trying to keep a mean and hard face. "Not until I say so. Now lay down in that spot. Right now!"

"Kate, I told you," replied Humphrey tiredly. "It's late. I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep... in my spot if that's alright."

"I said," growled Kate, walking around him, "lay down right now!" At the end of her words, she delivered a quick slap to his butt.

"Ow!" yelped Humphrey, whipping around to face Kate. "Kate, that actually hurt!" Kate didn't listen as she sped around him and slapped him again. "Kate! What is the matter with you?"

"Lay down!" snapped Kate, hoping he would do it this time. "Or your butt will be so sore you won't be able to sit for a week! Don't test me!"

Whining slightly, Humphrey tucked his tail in between his legs. Totally oblivious on why Kate was acting like this, he thought she was playing at first but now he saw she was actually being a hundred percent serious. Out of fear of being slapped on the butt for the third time, he immediately laid down. Hoping himself that she was going to let him be now (even though she was acting crazy), he stared up at her; standing over him. Then she said something that he was sure he misheard.

"What?"

"Hold out your paws," spoke Kate clearly. "Unless you want another spank to your butt?"

Humphrey quickly put his paws out in front, having no clue what she had planned. Either way he wasn't liking this one bit. Nodding her head in approval, Kate went to get a piece of the ropes, came back and started doing a complicated knot. As she tied his two paws together, he figured out that Kate must have planned for this.

"Kate, what exactly are you doing?" Humphrey asked nervously.

"Don't talk," warned Kate, yanking hard on the rope and finishing the knot, Humphrey let out a grunt of pain. Probably too tight.

"Just please tell me what you're doing!" said Humphrey desperately.

"You'll find out soon enough," replied Kate. "And didn't I tell you not to talk?"

Humphrey didn't speak but nodded his head, expecting this would be a good enough answer for her. Yet to Kate, he still talked when she said not to. Wanting to go easy on him wasn't making this any better. If he talked more which he surely would, she would start to feel bad. Without a second thought, Kate went back for another piece of rope.

"Since I can't trust you to keep shut so I'm just going to be muzzle tying you," explained Kate, smiling as if this was funny. Which totally was to her as long as he wasn't in any real pain. The look on Humphrey's face screamed that he was so embarrassed and wasn't looking forward to having his muzzle tied. He opened his mouth to speak but Kate caught him in time. "If I so much as hear a single letter come out of you, I will tie your other paws and spank the heck out of you! You're in no position of getting away now."

Keeping his mouth shut, Kate began to work another knot around his muzzle and in little time later, the rope had Humphrey's mouth trapped shut. All that could escape from him now was small whimpering. What's she going to do me now, Humphrey feared. Front paws tied and muzzle forced shut, there was no way he could get out of this one now. Not until Kate was going to do what she was planning to do.

"Now listen up," said Kate in a strong tone. "I'm not out to hurt you because I love you. I'm just simply playing my role. So you better get used to this." How can she expect this to happen again, thought Humphrey furiously. As if she knew what he was thinking, Kate went on. "Since you're the omega still but a male and I'm the alpha, it's only fair if I get to _dominate_ you first before we mate."

_Oh no!_ Humphrey screamed in his mind. Kate couldn't be serious on what she was saying to him. Hoping he was misunderstanding, he listened to hear the rest.

"I'm sorry I had to bind you but this is the only way I could get this started..." finished Kate in a sorry tone. "You would never have gone along with it in the first place and lets face it: a girl can't really control her urges when its the season and like I said, this is only fair."

_Oh, please no!_

"Now lift your rear, Humphrey," said Kate, moving around behind him.

_Humphrey's eyes widened greatly._

* * *

><p>Keep going or not? REVIEW!<p> 


	3. All Out

To those who read thi story, it ran out of ideas. So if someone wants to take over it or something, feel free.


End file.
